ICEA VOLDEMORT AND HER ENEMY LOVE
by Valentina Goldentree
Summary: Icea Voldemort has decided to go to Hogwarts much to the displeasure of her father, Lord Voldemort. There, she befriends Harry and company but then falls in love with the Boy Who Lived... how will she survive her love for Harry and her fathers wishes?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Voldemort gazed around the messy room. He felt a surge of happiness in him- he was in power, he was ruling…

'ICEA!' he yelled, causing the nearby shelf topple its books.

A small girl with the features of her father came running down the stairs, skirts flying. She skidded to a stop in front of her dad.

'Icea, what did Mother say?' he said icily.

'Sorry, Poppa, but Draco was over…'

'I see… you seem quite taken with the boy, very true…' started Voldemort softly, 'But that does NOT give you permission to leave your room like THIS!!' he finished angrily.

Icea cowered in fright. 'Sorry, Poppa… but Draco was talking about Hogwarts… but why can't I go???????'

'Uh-uh… you know how dangerous it is… if they recognized you… no. I will not let you put your life in risk until you have sufficiently learned enough.' he growled.

'PLEASE…poppa… you went there…'

'NO!' said Voldemort.

Three days later, Icea stood on the platform of Station 9 ¾. She stood beside a wooden trunk and held her mother's hand. A warning blast of the train's whistle sent her running, almost forgetting her trunk but then sprinting to retrieve it.

Safely in the train, Icea slid into a compartment and then got up to wave to her mother. She hung out the window and waved until Lily Evans was just a black spot.

'Is anybody in here?' a voice said, outside the compartment.

'Nobody,' Icea replied lazily. The boy laughed. He sidled into the compartment door and sat beside Icea.

She turned to see a freckled face framed by a mop of fire red hair. 'I'm Ron Weasley,' the boy said, extending his hand.

'I'm Icea Vol- I mean… Vester. Icea Vester.' she said, shaking hands with Ron.

Ron lay back and took out a squashed Cauldron Cake. 'My friends Harry and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl,' he said, stuffing the cake in his mouth. 'I think they're coming now.'

He looked through the glass and spotted two people walking down the hallway. Pushing aside the compartment door he jumped out and cried, 'Harry! Hermy! Absolutely _corking_ to see you! Come inside, come inside!' He ushered his friends in and sat them on the seats. 'This is Icea Vester, Harry, Hermione. Icea, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.'

Icea shook hands with Harry and Hermione.

As she looked up, her eyes met with the young Harry. Even though the raven hair and noses were different, Harry's bottle green eyes were unmistakably her mother's.

for now, we're done chapter 1. to read more I need to receive 5 reviews so review review review!!!!

Valentina


	2. Chapter 2

     Chapter 1

As they got off the train, Icea chatted with Harry, Ron and Hermione. A heavy rain was falling and they rushed to get in the warmth and shelter of the Thestral Carriages. Icea was startled as she saw the grim and solemn horses; she had seen many foes of her father die.

'Icea,' said Harry, 'What year do you reckon you'll be put in?'

'I'm in sixth year. What's your age?' Ron asked.

'I turn sixteen in April,' replied Icea.

'Come on, people, and follow me!' Hermione said, pulling Icea by the hand, into the magnificent Hall. Students bustled about, calling to old friends. Harry set off toward Gryffindor table and Icea started following him, but Professor McGonagall grabbed her arm. 'Are you Icea Vester?' said the old woman.

'Y-yes… yes, I am.' replied Icea.

'You're to be sorted with the First Years, girl.'

Icea sat on the rickety stool with the ragged hat on her head. She sat amid snickers of students her age, laughing at the image of a grown fifteen-year old girl sitting on the stool like a snotty eleven-year old. Not that it made any difference, really.

The hat started whispering…

So you're Voldemort's daughter, are you? Would you like me to yell it to the whole _school_? 

'No,' thought Icea silently, 'Please, no…'

Of course… would you like to be in Slytherin? The best place, if you ask me… but I see courage and kindness in your heart… maybe Gryffindor? 

Before Icea had time to say something, the hat had yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR!' to the whole hall. Echoes ran through the walls.

Icea ran to Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she ate the delicious feast, Icea thought that now, finally, she was truly happy.


End file.
